The Pediatric Oncology Division of the University of British Columbia, Department of Pediatrics, has a long established record of commitment to CCG. The Division has enjoyed full membership since 1974 and NCI funding support since 1980. The Division actively participates in CCG Trials as well as being involved in strategic planning, trial design, lab-based research, outcome analysis and administrative responsibilities within the CCG network. During the next 5 year grant cycle, the Division will continue to participate in all aspects of CCG activities. Specific aims: Commitment to continue to enter as many patients as possible into CCG Trials; Actively participate in new proposals specifically in the field of high risk acute lymphatic leukemia (Dr. K. Schultz), Hodgkin's Disease (Dr. C. Fryer), radionucleotide imaging studies- Thallium (Dr. H. Nadel), radiotherapy aspects of CCG (Dr. C. Fryer); Investigate prognostic markers specifically the significance of molecular abnormalities in sarcomas (Dr. P. Sorensen); Continue to develop new therapies for poor prognostic patients, specifically to continue Phase II Pilot work on marrow ablative therapy and PBSC rescue in patients presenting with metastatic disease utilizing molecular genetic techniques to detect minimal residual disease and contamination of PBSC; To continue our laboratory research into understanding mechanisms of graft-versus-host disease and graft-versus-leukemia effect to gain further understanding of the host response to malignant disease; To expand our molecular biology research into the genetic changes associated with childhood cancers; and to investigate the cytolytic T-cell therapy for Hodgkin's Disease directed against EB viral antigens (Dr. K. Schultz and Dr. Ru Tan).